To determine the effects of Covera-HS (Verapamil) on diurnal variation in foream vascular resistance(FVR) and ambulatory blood pressure(ABP) in patient with hypertension. We hypothesize that Covera-HS will blunt the diurnal variation in FVR as well as the early morning rise in blood pressure.